Letters from a Dead Man
by Ptrst
Summary: PG13 for suicide. After Hermione's gone, Draco writes her a letter explaining the events that led up to her suicide.
1. Prince of Slytherin, Mudblood Lover Extr

Disclaimer: As sad as it is, I don't own anything. I wish I owned Draco, but I don't. So I spend my time writing sad, pathetic little stories, wishing I owned something. L

_I never loved you. It was just a game, a selfish game I'd always enjoyed. I thought I should tell you that before I say anything else. It should explain a lot. I saw the way you always looked at me, how hurt you were when I insulted you. I realized it in our third year. It wasn't what I said or what I'd done that made you hit me. It was everything. It was because you knew you could never have me, no matter what. You weren't mad at me; you were hurt. I saw the angry, painful tears in your eyes. That's when I knew. And I never forgot, not for an instant._

_I'm writing this to say goodbye, though I know it's too late for any such nonsense. You're already gone, and in a few hours time, I will be too. But I have these few hours, and this is the only time I have to explain myself, and if anyone deserves an explanation, it's you._

_I would say I'm sorry, beg for forgiveness I know I can never receive, but I'm not sorry. Not for what made you go, anyway. All I did was tell you the truth; part of the truth, that is. I told you that I couldn't see you anymore and I didn't want to anyway. You ran off before I could finish. So it's your fault._

_I was playing my sick game for more than a year, and you never suspected a thing. And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I ended it, though, when my father found out. Even if it was an act, he couldn't afford to have me associating with the likes of you. That was the reason why I couldn't see you anymore. The reason why I didn't want to see you anymore is the stupidest, simplest reason I have for anything I've ever done._

_I fell in love. I, Draco Malfoy, the next Death Eater, fell in love with a witch. A smart, kind, loving witch. A mudblood. You._

_Laughable, I know. And because I wrote it down, I've just sentenced myself to death. I fell for a mudblood, so now I fall for good._

_I take back what I said earlier. I am sorry. I'm sorry we ever met, because from the moment our lives intersected, they were doomed to an early end._

_I love you, Hermione Granger. And maybe I'll see you again in a few hours, after I see my father._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Prince of Slytherin and Mudblood-Lover Extraordinaire_

Author's Note: I normally put these at the beginning, but this one goes better at the end, now that you've read it. In case you couldn't tell, this was a letter that Draco wrote to Hermione. By putting his feelings down on paper, he basically signed his own death warrant. After Draco broke up with Hermione, she committed suicide. Sad, I know. I'm considering making this a multiple-chaptered story, with Draco's final goodbye's to everyone, but I'm not sure. Tell me in your reviews whether or not you would be interested in reading that. If not, I'll just leave this as a one-shot. R&R.


	2. Betrayer of Families

_I thought you were right about everything. For so long, I wanted to be just like you. Then I started to think; did I really want to be a lackey to a guy who, at the height of his power, was defeated by a baby? Father, your side is going to lose. Again. But this time, no one's going to accept you apology, and naming names won't get you out of prison._

_Thanks you to, I lost the only thing I've ever loved. She was muggle-born, and your racist ideals caused her death, and mine. I'll be dead by the time you read this, by your hand or mine. With al you've put me through, all you've put your family through, I don't fear death. You're proud to know that, aren't you? That your son wasn't afraid. And credit for that goes to you. All the pain you've made me suffer will make death a welcome respite._

_I would, however, like to thank you. You taught me about the reality of the world. You taught me to hide my emotions. And for that, I am grateful. Those lessons served me well for years._

_I know that sacrificing myself like this, dying for no reason you will even be able to understand, and going against your lord and master is a disappointment to you. You would rather I die causing pain and suffering to those you think unworthy of life. But I lived for too long trying to please you. MY entire life has been based off of your choices, your ideals, your wishes; my death will be mine and mine alone._

_This is goodbye, Father, for the last time. Don't try to change after I'm gone; it won't fix anything, and a life of good will never make you happy. Live the life that you want to live, the way I couldn't, and die the death that suits you._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Betrayer of Families_


	3. Rumor Spreader, Terrible Friend

_To Pansy:_

_I've known you since we were but small children. I remember being bored at the parties my father would throw, waiting until you got there and I would have someone to talk to. If only life were still that simple._

_I'm sure you know what was said about you at Hogwarts – you were called a slut, a whore, and worse. People assumed that, because you cared about me when I was hurt, because I took you to the Yule Ball in fourth year, we were sleeping together. There's no point in pretending that's not what was thought about us._

_The point is, I could have stopped the rumors. I know you tried – I heard you trying, refuting everything that was said – but it didn't work. Because I didn't want it to._

_I enjoyed the rumors, to an extent. It made me feel strong, important. "The Prince of Slytherin," some people called me, because I was with you, the undisputed Princess. All it would have taken was me admitting the truth, but I didn't._

_I'm not sorry about that, Pansy – you know I'm not. I know it was wrong, I knew what I should have done, but I didn't. If I could go back now, knowing what I know, I would probably fix it. But I can't, and there's no point in being sorry for something I didn't regret until years afterwards._

_I'm not making excuses; I'm explaining myself and saying goodbye. Thank you, for doing for me what I didn't do for you._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Rumor-Spreader and_

_Terrible Friend_


End file.
